The present invention relates to an insert for a vehicle's cup holder that helps secure bottles and cans placed therein.
Most modern vehicles are provided with cup holders, which are typically in the form of a generally cylindrical counter-sunk hole, for example, positioned in between the driver's and passenger's seats in an automobile. However, the sizes and/or depth of these holes are often inadequate to be able to securely retain the wide variety of sizes of containers that users place in them. Accordingly, a number of devices, known as “cup holder adapters” or “cup holder inserts” have been proposed which can be inserted into the cup holder in an effort to better accommodate different sized objects. Many of these known adapters and inserts are bulky, have moving parts, which are prone to jamming or malfunctioning, are over-priced, are not tall enough, and/or are limited to one diameter to keep drinks from tipping and spilling.